De divinatione
Il De divinatione (titolo traducibile in italiano con La divinazione) è un'opera filosofica di Marco Tullio Cicerone redatta in due libri e risalente ai primi mesi del 44 a.C., periodo in cui l'ultima dittatura di Cesare comportò l'allontanamento dell'autore dall'attività politica.Sulla datazione dell'opera si veda F. GUILLAUMONT, Le De diuinatione de Cicéron et les théories antiques de la divination (Latomus 298), Bruxelles 2006, pp. 9, 26-33. |}} Note biografiche sull'autore Cicerone nacque nel 106 a.C. ad Arpino da una ricca famiglia di ordine equestre. Studiò retorica, diritto e filosofia inizialmente a Roma, poi ad Atene e in Asia Minore. Durante la sua rapida e brillante carriera politica ricoprì numerose cariche tra cui inizialmente quella di questore nel 76 a.C., poi edile (69 a.C.), pretore (66 a.C.) e infine console nel 63 a.C., a soli 43 anni. Sotto la protezione di Pompeo e degli ''Optimates'' riuscì a sventare la congiura di Catilina, subendo in seguito l'esilio e la confisca dei beni come conseguenza delle rappresaglie scatenatesi con l'ascesa di Cesare e dell'avverso partito dei Populares. Dopo la sconfitta definitiva di Pompeo durante la guerra civile, Cicerone riuscì ad ottenere il perdono di Cesare ma, ormai tagliato fuori dall'attività politica, preferì ritirarsi nella sua villa di Tuscolo, iniziando la stesura di opere di carattere filosofico. Nel 44 a.C., con l'assassinio di Cesare, Cicerone poté rientrare in politica, schierandosi con Ottaviano nel conflitto tra questi e Marco Antonio. Una volta riconciliatisi Ottaviano e Antonio, quest'ultimo sentenziò la condanna a morte di Cicerone che puntualmente lo raggiunse a Formia nel 43 a.C. Struttura e argomento dell'opera : da una kylix attica a figure rosse del "Pittore di Duride", 490 a.C.]] Libro I Nel Libro I l'autore immagina di trovarsi nella propria villa di Tuscolo in compagnia del fratello Quinto il quale apre per primo la trattazione, esponendo il proprio punto di vista in favore della divinazione e in linea con i principi dello Stoicismo.D. WARDLE, Cicero on divination: De divinatione, book 1, translated with introduction and historical commentary by David Wardle, Oxford-New York, 2006, pp. 44-89; F. GUILLAUMONT, op. cit., pp. 37-56. Secondo tale corrente filosofica infatti la possibilità di prevedere il futuro avrebbe un fondamento reale e la prova più evidente può trovarsi nell’accordo che tutte le popolazioni dimostrano di avere da sempre su questo punto (consensus omnium).De div. I, 11: "Nihil" inquit "equidem novi nec quod praeter ceteros ipse sentiam; nam cum antiquissimam sententiam tum omnium populorum et gentium consensu comprobatam sequor. Duo sunt enim divinandi genera quorum alterum artis est alterum naturae. Quinto passa poi ad illustrare le due grandi categorie in cui risultano suddivisibili i metodi divinatori: da un lato la divinazione artificiale, derivante dall’osservazione dei prodigi e dalla corretta interpretazione degli stessi grazie a procedure rigorosamente standardizzate; dall’altro la divinazione naturale, determinata dall’ispirazione immediata o da una visione diretta che l’animo – momentaneamente libero dai suoi vincoli corporei – avverte inconsciamente, come avviene per esempio durante i sogni.F. GUILLAUMONT, op. cit., pp. 87-110. Sulla veridicità di tali assunti Quinto fa appello all’esperienza di Cicerone stesso quando, sui Monti Albani o in Campidoglio, poté assistere a prodigi che gli preannunciarono la congiura di Catilina.De div. I, 18-21. Libro II Nel Libro II Cicerone passa in rassegna tutti gli argomenti e gli esempi addotti dal fratello, confutandoli uno dopo l'altro e dimostrando in tal modo la sua refrattarietà a prestar fede all’arte divinatoria.F. GUILLAUMONT, op. cit., 57-83. In accordo con i principi filosofici dello Scetticismo egli attacca ogni aspetto riguardante gli oracoli, l'astrologia e l'aruspicina, contestandone la serietà, la scientificità e affermando che la religione acquisterebbe maggior credito se fosse depurata da false credenze e superstizioni. Nonostante ciò Cicerone non arriva a respingere integralmente la divinazione ma ne giustifica la pratica in quanto istituzione “politica”, necessaria al mantenimento degli equilibri interni dello Stato e alla salvaguardia delle tradizioni.De div. II, 148-150, in particolare: Nam et maiorum instituta tueri sacris caerimoniisque retinendis sapientis est, et esse praestantem aliquam aeternamque naturam, et eam suspiciendam admirandamque hominum generi pulchritudo mundi ordoque rerum caelestium cogit confiteri. Note ", II-I secolo a.C.]] Bibliografia *F. GUILLAUMONT, Le De diuinatione de Cicéron et les théories antiques de la divination (Latomus 298), Bruxelles 2006. *D. WARDLE, Cicero on divination: De divinatione, book 1, translated with introduction and historical commentary by David Wardle, Oxford-New York 2006. *S. TIMPANARO, Cicerone, Della divinazione (trad. con testo a fronte), Milano 1988. *M. BEARD, Cicero and Divination. The formation of a Latin Discourse, in JRS 76, London 1986, pp. 33-46. *M. SCHOFIELD, Cicero for and against Divination, in JRS 76, London 1986, pp. 47-65. *F. GUILLAUMONT, Philosophe et augure : recherches sur la théorie cicéronienne de la divination (Latomus 184), Bruxelles 1984. Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * http://www.readme.it/libri/Filosofia/de%20divinatione.shtml: De divinatione, Libro I (traduzione italiana) * http://trucheck.it/latino/19974-de-divinatione-libro-secondo---cicerone.html: De divinatione, Libro II (traduzione italiana) * Categoria:Saggi del I secolo a.C. Categoria:Opere filosofiche di Cicerone Categoria:Opere letterarie in latino Categoria:Saggi sulla divinazione